Mi chica
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: —Hubo una pregunta que estuvo rondándome toda la noche, ¿traes ropa interior de mujer? (JonDami)


**Título:** Mi chica

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jonatan Kent x Damian Wayne

 **Resumen:** —Hubo una pregunta que estuvo rondándome toda la noche, ¿traes ropa interior de mujer?

 **Género:** Humor, Romance

 **Aclaraciones:** La edad de Damian y Jon es de 22 - 19 respectivamente.

* * *

 **MI CHICA**

—Su misión consiste en infiltrarse en la fiesta de Colin Wilkes, para colocarle un rastreador, además de escuchar cualquier posible conversación relacionada a la compra del gas del miedo. Hay motivos para creer que los compradores asistirán y será el mismo Colin quien realizará la reunión previa en dicho fiesta —dijo Batman mientras les mostraba una imagen de su objetivo.

—Superboy iras como guardaespaldas y deberás escuchar las conversaciones que se susciten en la fiesta, Robin tu papel será colocar el rastreador, preferiblemente en la parte trasera del cuello, el rastreador es prácticamente invisible.

—¿Cómo es que Robin logrará acercarse lo suficiente para colocarselo? —inquirió Jon mientras se tocaba la barbilla y observaba de reojo a su novio.

—Hay informes de que le gustan las chicas de ojos verdes, no creo que represente un problema para Robin el acercarse lo suficiente —comentó Batman.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Estás sugiriendo que me vista como una chica?! —gritó Damian mientras observaba furioso a su padre.

—No lo estoy sugiriendo, Starfire se ofreció a ayudarte con eso.

—Pero pa...Batman, hay otras formas de acercarme lo suficiente a él y colocarle el rastreador —protestó.

—No sin exponernos demasiado, esta es la mejor forma Robin. Cíñete al plan —ordenó.

—Tt.

Decir que Jon estaba babeando era poco, su novio estaba... ¡preciosa! Kori había hecho un gran trabajo con Damian. Paseó lentamente su mirada por todo su cuerpo, ahora traía su cabello hasta la cintura, un vestido negro combinado con verde, ¿Traía brillo labial? ¿Y como rayos se les llamaba a esas cosas que resaltan los ojos? un suave rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Portaba tacones de uno cm calculó… ¿Traería también lencería de mujer debajo de aquel vestido? El sostén era obvio que si… sin embargo las bragas, esas eran otra historia, resistió el impulso de usar su visión de rayos X para comprobarlo… se sonrojo de manera furiosa ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Por otro lado a él únicamente le habían ordenado ponerse un traje negro que hacía juego con sus lentes oscuros.

—¿Satisfecho con lo que ves? —espeto furioso.

Jon abrió la puerta del copiloto invitando a Damian a subir. Pero el mayor tenía otros planes, camino seguro hacia el lado del conductor y subió azotando fuertemente la puerta.

—¿Vienes? ¿O qué? —demandó mientras encendía el auto.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Deja que yo maneje! Definitivamente no puedes manejar con tacones —protestó intentando razonar con el mayor.

—Puedo y lo haré.

—¡Vas a matarnos! o peor aún, ¡vas a matar a alguien!

—Por favor, no seas llorica, tengo control absoluto del auto, además, ¿no eres prácticamente invulnerable? Un simple choque no va a matarte.

—Te odio en ocasiones, muñeca —ronroneo mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

—Cierra la boca, Kent.

— En estos momentos soy Nathaniel Owens.

— Tt.

En la gala

—Puedes retirarte Nathaniel, puedo encargarme de esto yo sola.

—Pero Dami —protestó.

—Nombres, tonto —reclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco

—Pero señorita Danielle, mi obligación es estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

—Retírate, es una orden.

—Como usted desee —susurró poco conforme con el acuerdo mientras se alejaba de su chica. Su chica, le gustaba como sonaba.

Damian se movía con soltura, no titubeaba, sonreía aquí y allá, saludando a unas cuantas personas. La noche avanzaba según lo planeado, sin embargo, su objetivo aún no hacía acto de aparición... a pesar de que él había organizado la fiesta, no era seguro que asistiera.

Dos horas más pasaron antes de que el joven Wilkes hiciera su aparición, saludando a cada persona que se le ponía enfrente.

Jon seguía todos sus movimientos de manera disimulada, pero Damian no hacía nada por acercarsele, de hecho, parecía estarlo evitando a propósito.

En determinado momento el joven se acercó al grupo donde se encontraba Dami, y este "accidentalmente" tropezó cayendo "casualmente" en los brazos de Colin.

Jon agudizó su oí planeaba perderse detalle de esa conversación.

—¡Oh lo lamento tanto! —parpadeó lentamente confundido desplegando una sonrisa avergonzada. —¡Que torpe soy!

Jon casi se atraganta al oír dichas palabras pronunciadas por el más joven de los Wayne, jamás creo que escucharía algo así salir de sus labios.

—Descuida, siempre es un placer atrapar a una bella dama —en respuesta Damian desplegó una amplia sonrisa.

—En ese caso, estoy agradecida de tener a tan apuesto caballero para atraparme.

Jon sabía que Damian había sido educado en todos los aspectos para ser un perfecto asesino, incluido el arte de la actuación y la seducción, ¡y vaya que había probado bastante esa habilidad del mayor! Pero eso era demasiado…

—¿Pero dónde quedan mis modales? Mi nombre es Colin Wilkes, encantado de conocerla señorita...

—Danielle, Danielle Havilland, el gusto es mío —se presentó extendiendo una mano. El chico tomo la mano de Dami y la beso en el dorso con una sonrisa seductora.

—¿Sería muy atrevido de mi parte si le pidiera que me concediera una pieza de baile? —por toda respuesta SU NOVIO solo atino a asentir mientras era llevado a la pista de baile.

La canción que sonaba era lenta, seductora, el pelirrojo guiaba a Danielle con total soltura, en realidad se veían muy bien bailando juntos, sin embargo, y para el gusto de Jon, estaban demasiado juntos, más de lo que se requería en ese tipo de baile.

La segunda canción comenzó a sonar, Jon la reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de _Neutron Star Collision_ , una canción que sus padres no dejaban de escuchar y que él se sabía de memoria. Las manos del menor de los Wayne habían pasado a rodear suavemente el cuello de Colin y las de este último se encontraban en la cintura de "Danielle". Con su super-visión verifico que efectivamente el dispositivo de rastreo había sido colocado, pero Damian aún no soltaba al pelirrojo y se veía demasiado cómodo con la posición en la que se encontraban.

" _Now I've got nothing left to lose_

 _You take your time to choose_

 _I can tell you now without a trace of fear_

 _That my love will be forever"_

Mierda, mierda, mierda, a Colin en verdad le gustaba Damian, podía notarlo al escuchar el rápido palpitar del pelirrojo y observar sus pupilas dilatadas, sabía que debía atenerse al plan, después de todo, solamente estaban bailando, sin embargo, Batman había ordenado que interviniera ante cualquier problema, ¿podía justificarlo diciendo que se estaba sobrepasando con el mayor? Estaba que hervía de celos, bajo los lentes oscuros sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. Y para colmo, la canción no le estaba ayudando a calmarse precisamente.

—¿Qué te parece si continuamos la fiesta en un lugar más privado? — hablo el pelirrojo mientras deslizaba lentamente la mano hasta el trasero de SU DAMIAN.

—Seria un placer —¿espera qué? ¿qué había dicho Dami? ¡Suficiente! Hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia, se apresuró a llegar hasta el mayor y jalarlo levemente hacia él.

—Señorita Danielle me temo que es hora de retirarnos —espetó fulminándolo con la mirada — sus padres la esperan de vuelta en casa antes de la una.

—Nathaniel —exclamó despectiva —mis padres comprenderán si llego un poco más tarde de la hora… Colin estaba por mostrarme algo interesante —sonrió con picardía.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero mis órdenes son llevarla a casa, AHORA. —declaró, ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando? La misión estaba completa, al menos en un 50% ya que de tanto estar pendiente de Damian había olvidado por completo su función de escuchar al resto de los asistentes.

—Tal vez yo pueda tranquilizarlo un poco Nathaniel, deme solo 10 minutos con la señorita Danielle y entonces podrán retirarse —opinó mientras observaba embelesado al menor de los Wayne.

—Mientras tanto podrías ir por el auto, seguro que el valet parking demora eso o más en traerlo de regreso.

—De acuerdo —se marchó furioso con dirección a la salida.

El viaje de regreso fue por demás incómodo, ninguno decía palabra, al menos esta vez sí había podido conducir de regreso. Lo último que necesitaba era la presión de que _su chica_ decidiera manejar. Jon se moría por saber qué rayos había pasado en los 10 minutos que los perdió de vista, si Damian lo había engañado… no, no podía ser, Damian era el tipo de persona que soltaba la verdad a la cara, por más cruda que fuera, aún si eso implicaba el fin de su relación.

Cuando arribaron a la mansión fueron directamente a la baticueva a reportar que efectivamente se había colocado el rastreador en el objetivo y que no ocurrió ningún contratiempo. Jon tuvo que mentir acerca de que no había escuchado nada en la fiesta, ya que le avergonzaba mucho admitir que había estado demasiado pendiente de Robin como para poner atención al resto de los invitados.

Jon no podía soportarlo más, en cuanto entraron a la habitación azotó a Damian contra la puerta para cerrarla, sujetándolo de ambas muñecas.

—¿Qué hiciste mientras estabas a solas con él? —bramo —respondeme, ahora.

—No es de tu incumbencia, ahora quítate Kent — demandó.

—Es de mi incumbencia si alguien toca lo que me pertenece.

—Tt.

—Damian… —advirtió —no me obligues a hacer que me lo digas.

—¡Como si pudieras! —se burlo, lo que ocasionó que Jon hiciera más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre sus muñecas, quizá le estaba causando daño a Dami, pero conociendo el orgullo del mayor, jamás diría palabra sobre ello.

—Hubo una pregunta que estuvo rondándome toda la noche, ¿traes ropa interior de mujer? —hablo socarrón mientras juntaba ambas manos del mayor para poder sujetarlas con una sola mano—. Estoy decidido a averiguarlo, espero que este no sea tu vestido favorito… —sonrió con lascivia mientras desgarraba la tela dejando al descubierto un bonito sostén de encaje negro

—Oh~ ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Encaje? Me pregunto como serán tus bragas.

—Detente, ahora — ordenó retorciéndose para intentar liberarse, cosa inútil ya que Jon no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no esta vez.

—¿O qué? Me detendré en cuanto me digas que paso entre tu y ese tal Colin…

—¿Qué más te da si hice o no algo con él? —espetó —¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi maldito asunto!

El semblante de Jon se vació de emoción. Damian era SUYO, SUYO y eso se lo iba a recordar ahora.

—Entonces deberías recordar debajo de quien gimes cada noche —exclamó antes de morderlo fuertemente en la clavícula hasta hacerle sangrar.

Libero sus manos, sin embargo, comenzó a apretar fuertemente su cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

Damian por primera vez sintió miedo de Jon. Quizá se había sobrepasado un poco con el comentario, pero no iba a disculparse, únicamente quería provocar un poco al menor. Jon término de arrancarle la ropa y no dijo nada sobre las bragas negras de encaje que tenía puestas. Sin aviso ni preparación se introdujo de una estocada en él. Aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre su cuello permitiéndole respirar un poco, pero no duro mucho antes de que volviera a apretar nuevamente.

Jon se movía con precisión y cuando sentía que Damian había aspirado demasiado aire volvía a cortar su respiración, el mayor dependía de él total y absolutamente.

No supo en qué momento dejó de sentir dolor y comenzó a sentir placer, hasta que perdió la conciencia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas?**

 **¡También acepto gracias infinitas y chocolates por montón!**


End file.
